Konoha's bad luck
by alkizor
Summary: Standard neglected Naruto story. Naruto runs away from home, tired of being ignored for his sister, and ends up training under the Cronos numbers as Train Heartnet. Story takes place after cannon. When Sven takes a job bringing the group to konoha will Train (Naruto) be able to keep his past secret long enough to complete the mission, or will he have to face his past
1. The new job

It had been some months since the final battle against the Apostles of the stars lead by Train's ex-partner / possible gay stalker and everything had been more or less peaceful for the team of sweepers. During this time they had been staying at the house of the woman responsible for the creation of Eve's powers through the use of nanomachines. The group was sitting down to breakfast when Sven came running in with a flyer for a new job and the look on his face told them this job would be worth a ton of money.

"What's up Sven? You look like you just won every lottery in the world at once" said Train commenting on the huge grin on his friends face.

"In a way I might have, you wouldn't believe how much money this job is worth." Sven replied.

"Really, how much is it?" asked Rinslet, the teams resident 'infiltration expert' (aka thief), with stars in her eyes imagining the amount of money it would take to make the normally calm Sven act the way he was.

"This is worth so much that it covers pretty much all our debts ever!" Sven proclaimed excitedly as he held the paper out, puffing out his chest as if to say 'bow to me, for I am awesome'.

Hearing this everyone at the table dropped their jaws in shock. "So what kind of job is it, who are we going after, and how dangerous are they?" Asked Eve, pulling the others out of their stunned silence, making them realize that if someone really was offering so much money for a job they were either incredibly desperate, stupidly wealthy, or it was so dangerous they doubted anyone would take it.

"As always you're right on top of the details aren't you, Eve?" asked Tearju looking at her creation/daughter.

Sven took a closer look at the paper and reading it aloud he said, "Well it appears to be a bodyguard job for some high-ranked man's daughter who is being targeted by what they refer to as 'Akatsuki' an organization made of s-class criminals, it says that while there are many people in the village who could do the job his daughter is headstrong and refuses to accept a bodyguard, not to mention this criminal group could get information on pretty much anyone from the village, but someone else would be a complete unknown for them."

"Who is the guy who posted the job Sven?" asked Rinslet imagining a king of some wealthy country. "It says here", said Sven, "that he's some guy called Minato Namikaze, Hokage of a village called Konohagakure."

When he heard this Train slammed his fist on the table and in a cold voice that none of them had heard him use before said "Throw away that paper Sven, and forget the job. We're not taking it." Shocked by the cold tone of his voice his friends didn't know what to say until Rinslet spoke up "What about the reward money Train? Don't you need to clear your debts?"

Train replied "we may need money but not the kind that he touched." Sven trying to reason with Train's better nature brought up who they were supposed to be protecting. "What about this girl who needs protecting, if the people after her are really so dangerous then it will take top class skills to do it"

While Sven had been talking Train was getting up and walking to the door, he looked over his shoulder and said, "If it's her, if it's the daughter of Minato Namikaze then she can burn in hell for all I care, her and her family."

Hearing this made everyone even more stunned than before, "What's gotten into you Train? You've never said anything like this about anyone, not to mention you're talking about these people like you know them personally?"

"Yes, I do know her after all, she is my sister." Train stated as he walked out of the house to cool off leaving the others to contemplate what they had just heard.

Authors note: This story is more to give someone else a place to start with. It was something I thought up on a spur of the moment that I am hoping someone else will be able to continue. However I may at least attempt to continue this story if people want me to.


	2. Explanation of the past

A few minutes had passed since Train walked out leaving the others stunned by the news he had just given them.

"Train has a family? I thought he said they all died, and that was why he joined Chronos, to get revenge for their deaths?" questioned Sven, talking more to himself than the others.

"Maybe he kept it a secret from them too." Suggested Rinslet.

"No, it's nearly impossible to keep anything hidden from them, even if he lied and Train Heartnet is a fake name they would've eventually found out about him." Tearju said reminding the group of just how powerful the Chronos organization was.

While the older members were talking, no one noticed Eve walk out the door to follow after Train. She found him at the recently installed target range created so that the team could keep practicing their skills between jobs. She instantly knew that whatever was troubling him about his newly revealed family was even worse than they might have thought, because the first thing she noticed was that even though he had gone through four rounds of ammo Train hadn't hit the target even once.

When he finally stopped shooting he sat down to rest, only then noticing that Eve was watching him. The concern was obvious on her normally expressionless face. When Train looked up with his usual expression on his face she almost believed that he was back to normal, or as normal as he could be anyway, however these thoughts were shattered when she heard his next words.

"Hey, little princes what brings you out here with such a gloomy expression on your face, did Sven say you couldn't have ice cream or something?" Train asked pretending to be his usual cheerful self.

This was what proved it beyond a shadow of a doubt. He obviously knew what she came out to ask him about and was trying to avoid the subject by pretending to forget his outburst over the mission.

"You know exactly why I am here, and you might as well just tell us what is wrong Train. You know Sven is not very likely to pass up an offer of so much money, however they would not be able to work at their top form is they are constantly trying to figure out what this family did to you and constantly imagine the worst." Reasoned Eve trying to coax Train into talking.

"Well, I guess there's no beating your logic is there? But let's go back to the house first, I'd rather not have to tell this story more times than I have to." Said Train, getting up off the ground.

As the pair walked back into the house the others were still contemplating what would make him ac the way he did. Finally, Sven looked up and noticed them standing there.

"So I take it that you're finally ready to tell us what that outburst was about?" Asked Sven, "I mean I don't intend to pry into your past, but if this is going to interfere with a job than I think we have a right to know what happened."

"Yeah, what did your family do to you that would make you hate them so much?" asked Rinslet

"It wasn't a case of 'what they did' and more 'what they didn't do', in a way" responded Train, "however if I'm really going to get the point across I am going to have to tell you about what happened the night of my birth, or rather the birth of Naruto Namikaze."

_Flashback (Train's voice over)_

"_It was about 18 years ago in the village of Konoha, on the night that his wife Kushina was giving birth a masked man attacked the village using his power to control a demonic being so powerful that the defending forces could barely put a dent in it. Realizing that he only had one option the leader of the village, Minato Namikaze, planned to use a forbidden technique to seal away the creature into his newly born daughter when the previous Hokage stopped him, reminding him that using it would kill the user as well, and that he should be around to watch his children grow up, when Minato tried to argue Sarutobi, the previous Hokage, knocked him out and performed the seal himself placing the demon into the newborn girl in hope that she would be able to use the destructive power to protect the village. After the wounded had been taken care of the people demanded to see who it was that saved them from the giant demon. When their leader explained what had happened and proclaimed Natsuki, the girl, as a hero for containing the creature, everyone cheered and celebrated the victory over the being. Conveniently forgetting two things, one the man in the mask controlling the demon vanished, and two they forgot that they had left Natsuki's twin brother Naruto in the hospital room alone until he was discovered by a young Ayame Ichiraku who had been sitting with her mother who was in a coma after the family ramen stand crashed into her, when she heard a baby crying and went to check on it. Seeing that the baby Naruto was hungry she carefully picked him up and went to find a nurse for help. As luck would have it the first person she found happened to be Tsunade who was acting as head doctor at the moment. After explaining that she had found the baby all alone in the room and that he was hungry, she calmed down and took the two to get the baby some food. After feeding the baby Tsunade checked the tag to see who would be so irresponsible as to leave their own newborn child unattended, and the name she saw was none other than that of Naruto Namikaze, he was the fourth Hokage's own son. This would be the first of many times that the Namikaze family forgot about their son and chose to focus on their daughter, and this wasn't even the worst."_

_End flashback_

The rest sat in shocked silence listening to the story about the night of his birth. Until Rinslet asked what they were all thinking, "If that wasn't the worst thing that happened then what did they do that made it worth running away?"

"You know how normally when you have twins who are the opposite gender look nothing like each other right?" asked Train, asked rhetorically not expecting an answer. "Well Natsuki and I were the exception to the rule we looked so alike that you couldn't tell us apart."

"While that sounds interesting, but it doesn't explain exactly why you hate them so much." Commented Sven trying to get back to the reason at hand.

"Okay, how about I tell you about what finally caused me to leave my home." Train stated, "You may want to get comfy because this is a doozey."

_Flashback (Train V.O.)_

_It had been eight years since the night of the attack and everyone was getting ready for the celebration of the kyuubis defeat they were also celebrating the birthday of their heroine who had become quite the spoiled princess in the years bathing in admiration from the citizens. She was wandering around the village with her parents looking at the preparations for the festival that night, when she decided she wanted to stop at the Ichiraku ramen stand for lunch. The family was seated by Ayame who was now thirteen and already showing that she would one day become a woman capable of turning many heads her way. The three ordered their food and waited for it to come out Natsuki complaining about how other people had come in after her and they were already served, when the food came out the family acted like they didn't realize that their server was their now eight year old son Naruto whom they had once again 'forgotten' to take with them on their walk around the village, in fact they had 'forgotten' Naruto so much that the rest of the village really did forget who he was, except for a few people no one remembered that the Namikaze family had a son. So Naruto had started using his mother's maiden name, Uzumaki, and whenever someone asked if he was related to Kushina he told them that his mom was her cousin, but she had died and Naruto ended up living in Konoha with the Namikaze family. Sure Naruto may not have had the perfect life that his sister did, but he had friends to play with and food to eat and that was all he cared about, until he overheard his parents talking that he started to put everything together, his parents had been talking about someone that they didn't want thinking for himself, someone who was supposed to be willing to die to protect Natsuki, and to make sure of it they were planning on sending that someone to Danzo who would place a seal on the boy and train him to be the perfect protector for Natsuki. Hearing this Naruto didn't have to wonder who the 'someone' was it was clear when he thought over his past that his parents never cared about him, they only looked after Natsuki. He decided he wasn't going to become some mindless throwaway for them, so that night while the people were partying he snuck out of the village by hiding in a wagon that was leaving."_

_End flashback_

"After that I changed my appearance and wandered around eventually being found by a member of Chronos and taken in for training, as for the name 'Train Heartnet' I just sort of made it up on the spot when I was asked what my name was, I devoted myself to training deciding to never look back. Everything that happened afterword went just like what you already know about." Train said stretching after having been still for so long.

"Honestly, I think that gives us even more reason to take the job Train." said Sven, shocking everyone in the room. "So you're saying that we should take the job because of the trauma in Naruto's past?" asked Rinslet, who was confused over why Sven would try to make his friend go somewhere that had hurt him so much he forced himself to leave.

"Exactly, what I mean, but I'm not just saying this because we need the money, this would help Train also." Sven said. "What do you mean?" asked Eve. "Well, it would be good for him in two ways at least, first by facing his past he can finally put it behind him, also think about everything Train has done just in the time you all have known him, if his parents really think he was as worthless as it sounds then this could also be his way of telling them he never needed them in the first place." Sven answered as the logic behind this worked itself into their brains, he hit home with one final, devilish point, "and imagine what their faces would be like if they found out the group hired to keep his daughter safe was led by the son that they planned to use as a mindless decoy to throwaway."

As a devilish smile settled on everyone's face, Train said what they were all waiting to hear, "All right, everyone get everything you need ready, then get a good night sleep because tomorrow we set out for the village of Konoha."

Authors note: Sorry I forgot to mention it last time but in order to make the story work some of the characters from Black Cat have had their ages changed slightly, others more so than others, for instance Train/Naruto is 16/17 instead of 23, and Eve who the manga says is 11/12 is now 15, and Rinslet is 18


	3. Welcome to the Elemental Nations

The next morning the team was loading their luggage into the cab they had called to take them to the port to catch a boat to the Elemental nations, where they would get a ride to Konoha. Suddenly Train got a shocked look on his face, and turning to face the professor he said,

"By the way, professor if Kyoko comes here, don't tell her where we went, considering Creed was once part of Chronos, and they doubtless figured out my real past it wouldn't be too much of a stretch to think see at least knows some of it, and it really wouldn't help keep them from recognizing me if she charged in burning everything."

"Are you sure the real reason you don't want her to know is so you can keep your 'girlfriend' out of danger, eh 'Kuro-sama'?" taunted Rinslet, referring to the nickname that Trains love-struck pseudo-stalker called him.

Laughing at Trains embarrassment no one noticed the look that appeared on Eves face when Rinslet, however jokingly, referred to the flame Tao user as Trains girlfriend. Although this joke had been going on for months, and she had actually been the one to start it, on accident of course, at some point she started to become aware of the fact that regardless of how many times he said he didn't see her like that he never seemed to be completely honest about it. At first this just confused her, after all if he didn't dislike her what was stopping him from dating her, and although she didn't understand it at first there was a part that told her 'as long as he denies it you have a chance', 'but what was this chance', she would ask herself and one day while reading her books, she realized that she felt something for Train, whether it was love or just a crush.

"Eve, are you getting in?" asked Train pulling Eve out of her memories. She noticed that the other three were already in the cab. Blushing slightly at this Eve responded, "Yes I'll be right there."

Then giving her mother-figure one last hug when Tearju said something that surprised her, "Good luck out there, and don't worry too much Train may not show it but he does care about you a lot." "You knew?" Eve asked thinking she had been able to keep her feelings hidden, "Of course I knew, I am your mother after all. Just remember nothing will change if you don't make it, now get going."

~~~~time skip~~~~ a few hours after leaving in the cab

"What were you and the professor talking about Eve?" asked Rinslet. Glancing at Train with a small blush thinking about what her creator said, "Nothing much," she responded while getting out another book to read, "She just wanted to wish me good luck."

A few hours later the team was at the part and on the boat, leaving the harbor, a while later no one was surprised that Train was bored of resting in the cabin and said he was going to take a look around the ship, what did shock them was when Eve offered to go with him.

The ship was a good size and had a lot of stuff for people to do on it. Train and Eve spent a couple hours playing around before going back to the room later.

The group spent the next few days on the boat much like the first.

When the boat arrived in the port a week later they group was glad to get off. They docked at a small island referred to as the land of waves.

"Okay," Started Sven, "the first thing we need to do is get a ride to Konoha"

Checking his watch he changed his mind, "Actually considering the time the best thing to do would be finding a place to stay tonight, so everyone split up and look for a good inn."

Train was looking around when he heard a voice. "Damn, why can't I get them to hit?" Going over to investigate he saw a young boy by himself with homemade targets set up and rough wooden objects that were clearly supposed to be shuriken and kunai knives.

"So what is the problem, kid" asked Train. "No matter how much I practice I can't get anything to hit the target properly." The boy said. "While I don't know much about thrown weapons but maybe I can help, show me how you were throwing them." Train suggested.

Getting up the boy held a couple shuriken like he was planning on throwing them. When he did throw them they went toward the target however they swerved out of the way and completely missed the mark. "Okay, I see what you did wrong." Train started explaining what he was doing wrong and suggestions on how to fix it. The next time he threw he hit the target, it wasn't a bull's eye but he hit it.

"Alright I did it, I hit the target" The kid cheered happily. "Just keep practicing like that and you're sure to get much better." Train said "well, it's getting late how about I walk you home now, I need to catch up with my friends, and I just hope one of them found a place to stay. Oh by the way I never introduced myself did I? The name's Train Heartnet, and yours is?"

"My name is Inari." Replied the boy, Inari

"Well like I said Inari we should get you home, okay" Train said

The pair set off for Inari's house, upon arriving Inari announced that he was home.

"Welcome back Inari, we have some guests staying with us tonight." Said a voice that Train assumed to be Inari's mother, "they were just about to go and find their friend"

Walking into the room they noticed that there were three more people sitting at the table.

"Guys what are you all doing here?" Train asked seeing his friends at the table

Sven then gave an explanation of how the mother, Tsunami, had been out shopping when a large object almost fell on her and Eve pulled her out of the way. Tsunami asked how she could say thank you and offered them a place to stay for the night.

"So I've been wondering Inari, exactly what were you doing in the forest earlier, are you trying to be a ninja or something?" asked Train. "Of course I do, if it wasn't for the ninja from Konoha saving us from Gato four years ago we'd still be living in fear of his thugs. It's also because of one in particular that we were able to gather the courage to fight back" Inari said.

"You really look up to those ninja don't you kid?" Asked Rinslet. "Of course I do their the reason my grandfather is still alive, and the bridge was finished, in fact that's why it was called the 'Great Natsuki bridge', in order to remind us of who saved us from ourselves." Said Inari

Remembering the plan about keeping his past secret Train had to force himself to remain calm. Seeing this Sven decided to ask thinking it might be a different Natsuki than his sister.

"So, you seem to think highly of this Natsuki girl, exactly what was it that made you think that way?" asked Sven. "Well it's a pretty long story, but sure I suppose I could tell you the reason I respect her so much, I still remember what she said." Said Inari getting ready to talk

_Flashback (Inari v.o.) four years ago just after Inari's whining about how they never suffered_

"_Your right I've never really had to suffer, but my actions caused directly caused someone close to me to suffer. I was a selfish brat and because of me my brother was ignored all the time. Because of my attitude he ran away from home and no one has seen him since. So it doesn't matter what I have to do I will keep going until I find my brother and tell him the what I have wanted to since he left, I just want to tell him: I'm sorry."_

_End flashback_

Authors note: I just thought to point out that this takes place after the Black Cat manga, also I will try to work some romantic aspects into this however, I honestly have very little idea where this story is going to go because I really did not expect it to be so popular, already at least


End file.
